


Through Glass

by LeanaVine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cole Anderson loves androids, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson doesn't hate androids, Hank Anderson is fit, Hank is still a detective, House maid Connor, I'm Probably Missing Something, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Meet-Cute, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Hank Anderson, Sexual Tension, Sober Hank Anderson, Still takes place in Detroit 2038, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaVine/pseuds/LeanaVine
Summary: AU. Hank Anderson has just been through a divorce, and needs someone to help care for his son, Cole. So, he goes to a CyberLife store, intent on buying his first android. That's when he spots the new RK800, and is immediately smitten.[Read tags for AU details!]
Relationships: Eventual Hank Anderson/Connor - Relationship, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my newest Detroit fic! I hope you like it!
> 
> For those of you reading my other fics: don't worry, I'm still working on them. I just had to pump out this idea. It was too cute not to share.
> 
> Also, sorry that the first chapter is so short. I reached what I felt was a natural stopping point pretty early. Hopefully I'll have more ideas for the next chapter.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Love you guys!

Hank Anderson tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his Oldsmobile, humming along to the stereo. His old school iPod was hooked up to the speakers, playing some mellow Alice in Chains. The police lieutenant was on his way into town on his day off for only one reason: he was about to buy his first android. Hank had worked with androids often at the Detroit Police Department but had never owned one. But, in light of his recent divorce, he realized that he would need some help around the house. He just hoped that his son, Cole, would be happy with whichever android he chose.

Cole was nine and a very smart, patient boy. He had handled his parent’s separation like a champ, probably due to how friendly Hank still was with his now ex-wife. Debbie was a good woman, and Cole deserved to have her in his life. Still, Hank was glad to have full custody of his son. Debbie had been spiraling downward in the last year, and with her recent suicide attempt, Hank preferred to keep Cole away from her on her bad days. She still picked up Cole from school usually once or twice a week, and he spent the afternoon with his mother. Debbie just had to promise that she would regularly take her medications, and that she would call if she didn’t feel up to seeing Cole that day.

At the moment, Cole was over at a friend’s house while Hank went to town. He had originally wanted to bring his son along to pick out their new android, but Cole had insisted that he wanted to be surprised. _“Just make sure you pick out a really cool one!”_ Cole had requested. Hank smiled to himself. He was so lucky and grateful to have such a wonderful son. Cole never asked for much, though Hank tried to spoil him when he could, since he was the lieutenant’s only child. His son had jumped up and down, running all over the living room in excitement when he found out they were going to be getting an android. _“They’re so cool, Dad! Some of the assistant teachers at school are androids, and they’re so awesome!”_

Hank only wished he could match his son’s enthusiasm. Sure, androids were helpful, but Hank wasn’t sure how he felt about having a stranger around Cole. The divorce was still fresh in their minds, and he didn’t want the presence of a new person in the home to disrupt things further. He tried to remind himself that androids weren’t exactly _people_ , but they were so realistic, it was sometimes hard to remember that they were machines.

After parking his car, it was a short walk to the nearest CyberLife store. Hank strolled with his hands in his jean pockets, taking in the beautiful autumn day, the wind playing with his medium length, silver hair. He saw a few domestic androids along the way, walking with their owners, arms full of shopping bags, and he wondered what kind of android he would be going home with. Probably a male, he thought. Cole might be more comfortable with a guy android. Besides, if he brought home a woman android, that would feel too much like he was trying to replace Cole’s mother, and that’s not what this was.

As he approached the CyberLife store, Hank began looking at the androids standing in the windows. He glanced over the women, his mind set on bringing home a man. Hank saw a couple men that were designed specifically for maintenance and heavy-lifting jobs – not exactly what he was searching for. His android needed to be able to do housework, preferably cook, and help with Cole.

He froze when his eyes landed on the android closest to the door. It had a big sign by its feet that said: **NEW RK800**. The android was a clean-cut male with fashionable brown hair, deep, brown eyes, and a face littered with beauty marks. He wore a basic, white uniform indicating that he was an ordinary household android. Hank couldn’t help but stare. This android was so strikingly handsome, better-looking than most humans. It left the man in awe, unable to tear his eyes away. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have this android around his house, taking care of his son, cooking his meals.

As he continued to inspect the contours of the android’s face, the man in the window turned his head to look down at Hank, a little smile on his face. Hank’s eyes widened. Was he imagining things? No, the android _was_ looking back at him, beaming, in fact. Hank stepped closer, right up to the window, standing in front of the android up on a pedestal. The world around them fell away as he stared into those milk chocolate eyes. Was this some kind of sale tactic, to hypnotize people with hopelessly gorgeous androids? If so, it was working.

Hank’s decision was basically made for him before he could give it a second thought. He slowly left the sight of the android behind him, walking into the CyberLife store. The lieutenant was immediately approached by another android – one of the salesmen. “Hello, and welcome to CyberLife. My name is Robert. How can I help you today?”

Shaking himself in an attempt to reorient his thoughts, Hank focused on the salesman. “Hi, uh, I came to buy an android.” This encounter was a bit bizarre – androids selling androids.

“Excellent,” Robert said with a big grin. “May I ask what kind of android you’re in the market for?”

Hank instantly wanted to point to the lovely man in the window but decided against it. Instead, he replied, “I need an android that can take care of the house and look after my son. He’s nine.”

Nodding, Robert walked over to a nice-looking woman model, and the human’s heart sank slightly. “Might I suggest the AX400, then? It has everything you’re looking for, and its cost is low enough to fit any budget.”

Though that sounded nice, Hank returned, “I was really hoping for a male android. I’m not sure how comfortable my son would be with a woman in the house.”

Robert nodded again. “Perfectly reasonable, sir.” He walked to the next model, a black male android. “Perhaps then you would like this HK400? It is a little more expensive than the AX400, but it can also perform maintenance duties.”

Hank’s eyes drifted over to the RK800 in the window and he almost missed what Robert had said. “Yeah, um, maybe something else?”

“Of course, sir. What else are you looking for, if I might ask?”

Swallowing, Hank sauntered over to the android he had set his sights on. “What about this one? What is it built for?” he asked, faking ignorance. His heart rate accelerated slightly.

Robert studied the model Hank was idling to for a second. “Oh, this is the RK800! Our newest model. It is built for similar uses: cooking, cleaning, caring for children. But it can also act as security.”

“Security?” Hank asked, not taking his eyes off the displayed android. What the hell did that mean?

“Meaning that this model also has a program to teach it hand-to-hand combat, to protect you and your family,” Robert answered. “Don’t worry, this program doesn’t make the android dangerous to you or those you care about.”

Hank cleared his throat, casting his eyes to the floor. “Alright. Uh, how much does it cost?” The detective began to sweat a little. The whole hand-to-hand combat part sounded like something Cole would enjoy. Plus, it would be nice to have someone else protecting his son. And it didn’t hurt that this android looked like a dream, but all good things came with a price, and that price was typically high.

“Well,” Robert told him, “this model does cost more, since it is new, but it’s definitely worth the cost. The price on the RK800 is $3,500.” The human winced. “We do have financing plans available, however.”

Hank sighed. “I’ll take it.”

Robert took them to a back room to sign all the necessary paperwork. Hank had to sign forms agreeing that he wouldn’t intentionally damage the android, or he would not be allowed to buy another one from that location. Aside from that, the RK800 was insured against accidents or mechanical failures, and Hank would be able to get him repaired free of charge for the next five years. That part was a relief, at least. After deciding to put down a large sum of cash on his new android – the entirety of his budget, in fact – Hank signed papers for financing the rest of the cost. Thankfully, he had good credit, mostly because he didn’t believe in credit cards.

As they were discussing the details of the purchase, Robert brought up, “Would you like the full domestic package?”

Hank replied, “I don’t know what that means.”

“Oh, my apologies. The full domestic package would include the defense enhancements that we discussed, as well as the partner attachments.” Robert said this like it would clarify what he meant.

Shaking his head, Hank asked, “What are the partner attachments?”

Without missing a beat, Robert answered, “We activate your android’s central nervous system, which is already built in. This will give your android new senses, such as touch, taste, and smell.” Well, that sounded nice. “The RK800 is already equipped with genitals, as well, but this package will make them fully functional.”

Hank choked.

“If you don’t intend on utilizing these features, we could just proceed without-”

“N-no,” Hank muttered before he could stop himself. Scrubbing a hand over his eyes, he groaned, his face feeling hot. “Go ahead and include that, too.” He was so goddamn ashamed. Thankfully he was just talking to an android, and no humans saw how perverted he was being. He had no idea what was causing him to act this way. Loneliness, desperation? He was just thinking with this dick now, he surmised.

Once all the papers were signed, they both stood, and Robert shook his hand. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Anderson. If you’ll wait in the lobby, I’ll bring your RK800 to you.”

“Oh, well, I was hoping I could just take the one from the front window,” Hank interjected, his heart beginning to pound again. If they didn’t let him take home the android he was smitten with, then all this embarrassment would be pointless.

Robert nodded. “Of course, sir.” They walked to the front, and the android hit a button so that stairs would pop out of the pedestal that the display android stood on. At this, the RK800 turned around and stepped down. God, he was even more dazzling up close. Flawless, pale skin – aside from the beauty marks – toned arms, a great little shape. “This RK800 has already been named, since it was a window model, but you can rename him if you wish.”

Hank looked into the RK800’s rich, dark eyes. “What’s your name?”

With that same little smile, the android replied, “My name is Connor.”

The human let out a little breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Oh, _god_ , that was a nice voice, very subdued and polite. “Connor…” That name rolled off his tongue like velvet. He looked to Robert. “This name is fine, thank you.”

Once they were in the car, Hank felt slightly awkward. He hadn’t cleaned out his vehicle, and his music began blaring until he quickly turned it down. “Sorry,” he apologized sheepishly. He hadn’t even considered trying to make a good first impression before. Hank straightened in his seat, watching Connor from the peripheral of his vision, trying to focus on driving. “So, I should probably let you know what you’re walking into. My name is Hank Anderson, I’m a detective with the DPD, a lieutenant, actually. I have a nine-year-old son named Cole that I’ll need your help taking care of. Umm, I was hoping you could help with cleaning the house, and maybe prepare the meals?” He wasn’t sure if he was already asking too much of his new android.

With a nod, Connor replied, “I can do that.” He smiled again, so sweet and perfect-looking. It was hard to look away and continue watching the road. “Maybe you could tell me more about your son?” the android suggested. “I think that would help me greatly.”

Hank half smiled. “The kid is amazing. Your job is gonna be a cakewalk. He’s very independent and is always asking to help me around the house.”

“He does indeed sound delightful,” the android replied. His voice was so soft and smooth. “I look forward to meeting Cole.”

Chuckling, Hank replied, “To be honest, at first I wasn’t entirely sure how I felt about buying an android.”

Connor gave him a curious look. “Why is that?”

“Eh, I thought you would be more…robotic. Y’know, not so real.” He laughed. “I’ve worked with androids before, but they didn’t really say much.” He thought of the androids at the station, and how they were mostly used for security at crime scenes or collecting evidence. None of them spoke unless first spoken to.

Tilting his head to the side, Connor asked, “Would you prefer it if I were quieter?”

“No, no, I’m saying the opposite. I…I’d rather treat you like a person, y’know? If you’re gonna be around, it’d be easier for me to just act the same towards you as I would to anyone else.”

The android smiled again. “I appreciate that, Lieutenant.” He looked down at his lap, then back out the window. “The world is so beautiful… It’s even better than I imagined.”

Hank chuckled. “Yeah, I guess your world was limited to what you could see from the window, huh?” His smile faded. “That…must’ve been hard. I can’t imagine it.”

Connor nodded, still staring out at the world. “Yes…it was lonely.” He turned to Hank. “But then you came.” He smiled gently. “You looked at me as if…I was extraordinary.”

Flustered slightly, Hank shifted in his seat. “I guess you did see me staring, then… Is that why you smiled?” He took a moment to look over at the android.

With a little giggle, Connor nodded. “It was hard not to smile, what with how you watched me.” His smile disappeared as he focused on the man. “Are you alright, Lieutenant?”

“Huh? Why?”

“Your heart rate is elevated. Does driving make you nervous?”

“N-no…”

“Do you normally have such a high heart rate?”

Hank sighed. “I’m fine, Connor. You don’t gotta worry about me.” He hoped that would be the end of that conversation.

* * *

After arriving at Hank’s house, the lieutenant watched as the android slowly entered the home, observing everything. Hank placed his keys in the dish on the end table by the door before sliding off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. He wanted to say, ‘make yourself comfortable,’ but he didn’t even know if that was possible for an android. What should he say then?

“Your home is nice,” Connor commented.

Hank laughed nervously. “Uh, thank you. I guess lemme show you around.”

They proceeded to walk through the small house. It was a single-story, 2 bed, 1 bath, modest home. Connor studied different toys on the floor of Cole’s room, probably trying to learn more about the boy. He also looked at the child’s colored pencil drawings hung up on the wall. “He seems gifted,” the android stated.

Pride filled Hank, and he crossed his arms, leaning back against the doorway. “He’ll be happy to hear that you think so. He doesn’t always listen to my compliments. Guess he thinks I’m biased.”

Connor walked towards him. “What about you, Lieutenant?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have any special skills or hobbies?”

Hank locked up, a bit nervous to have the android’s eyes focused on him. “Uh, not really? I’m pretty good at poker, I guess. And I played football in high school, but there’s not much else.”

Connor smiled, walking past him. “What do you like to do for fun?”

Why did this feel like an interview? Hank didn’t really mind, but he was curious. “I mostly just work,” he answered, following the android into- He froze. His room. Connor approached his bed, slowly tracing his fingers down the sheets. He guessed that central nervous system must be working fine. “Uh,” the detective continued, “I like to work out, but I’m old, so I can’t do as much anymore.”

The android smiled back at him. “I find that hard to believe, Lieutenant.” With that, he began making the bed. Hank just watched until Connor rounded the bed, facing him as he straightened the pillows. “Can I ask you a question, Lieutenant?”

Hank’s mouth was dry. “Y-yeah.”

Cocking his head to the side, the android asked, “Do you have a spouse?”

With a sigh of relief, Hank answered, “No. I did, but we just got divorced.” It wasn’t a hard subject for him to discuss. He had worried the android would ask something more personal.

“Oh,” Connor said, stilling for a moment. He then walked over to Hank’s closet. “I’m sorry to hear that.” The android felt the fabric of one of Hank’s shirts under his thumb.

Hank was starting to wonder if this had been a mistake. How was he ever going to stop marveling at this beautiful creature? And now they were living together? This was going to be harder than the lieutenant ever anticipated…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah! Thanks to everyone for their comments and kudos! I hope you're liking the story so far :D
> 
> I kinda had writer's block today, so I hope this chapter is alright. I feel like it's missing some pizzazz, but oh well. I wanted to get this chapter uploaded already lol.
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are!

Connor couldn’t remember anything from before the CyberLife store. His days were filled with endless staring out at the world just beyond the glass. He watched as families passed by, couples strolled through the square, androids ran errands for their owners. Connor even witnessed an anti-android rally right outside the store one day. That was the first time that humans openly stared at him, hurling profanities, sneering in his direction. The android didn’t understand why some humans hated him, why they cursed at him until their throats were raw, fists raised in the air.

He counted eight days that passed, including a rest cycle every 60 hours, before anyone showed genuine interest in him. An older man with gray hair and a beard peered up at him with crystal blue eyes, completely in awe. It was a welcome change from the people that had spit on the window in front of him a few days before. This man was handsome, and the way he stared made something _change_ in Connor. He felt…happy. Had he ever felt anything before?

It was so wonderfully new and interesting that the android felt himself smiling back at the human. This only brought the man closer to the window, until Connor was compelled to reach out and touch the glass. He resisted the temptation, however, and shortly after the feeling passed, the man was leaving the window and entering the store. A warning appeared on the android’s HUD to alert him that his thirium pump had accelerated. Connor ignored the message, his mind clouded with curiosity. Was the man coming in to buy him?

He heard distant chatter behind him but couldn’t discern voices from each other. Connor finally zeroed in on a conversation between a man and one of the android salesmen. Was this the voice of the man from the window? It was gravelly, rough, and deep. This man was asking for an android that could cook and clean for him and his son. Connor wanted to turn around and shout that he could do the work, to buy him, but he held himself back.

At last, the voices came closer. “What about this one? What is it built for?” the human man asked.

“Oh, this is the RK800! Our newest model.” They were talking about him! About Connor! “It is built for similar uses: cooking, cleaning, caring for children. But it can also act as security.”

“Security?” the man inquired.

“Meaning that this model also has a program to teach it hand-to-hand combat, to protect you and your family,” the salesman answered. “Don’t worry, this program doesn’t make the android dangerous to you or those you care about.”

The man cleared his throat then asked, “Alright. Uh, how much does it cost?”

“Well, this model does cost more, since it is new, but it’s definitely worth the cost. The price on the RK800 is $3,500. We do have financing plans available, however.”

The man sighed. “I’ll take it.”

After that, Connor waited eagerly for his new owner to return. The man that bought him sounded nice albeit a smidge concerned about the price of the android. He couldn’t stop wondering what his new home was going to be like. The man had mentioned having a young son. Connor thought of the children he would see walk by his window, and it filled him with excitement to know that he would finally belong to a child.

Some time later, the salesman came back, activating the stairs of the pedestal. Connor turned around slowly and descended the stairs, his eyes not leaving the face of his new owner. To his delight, it was the same man from the other side of the glass. The human’s face was marked with a few wrinkles, but his eyes were still so bright and so _blue_. He was slightly taller than Connor, but much broader with wide shoulders and large arms.

“This RK800 has already been named, since it was a window model, but you can rename him if you wish,” the salesman told the older man.

Looking directly into Connor’s eyes, the man asked, “What’s your name?”

With that same little smile, the android replied, “My name is Connor.”

The man breathed out softly. “Connor…” He quickly looked to the salesman. “This name is fine, thank you.”

“Well then, I will take him to the back to activate his other features,” the other android told the man. “We’ll return shortly.”

Connor followed the salesman to one of the back maintenance rooms where he usually entered his sleep cycles. He was then hooked up to a machine and was turned to low-power mode. The android didn’t remember any of the procedure, but woke up a couple minutes later, able to feel the table beneath him. Connor could smell saline and thirium, which was also a new feeling. It appeared that his owner had also purchased the partner attachments, giving him new senses. Interesting.

Afterwards, Connor was escorted back to his new owner, who showed him out of the store. For the first time, the android stepped outside, instantly hit by the autumn wind, chilling him. What an interesting sensation, he thought, feeling the breeze flow through his hair. It was much more comfortable in the man’s car. Sure, it was a bit messy, and his owner’s taste in music was something loud, but the man had quickly turned down the stereo and apologized. He was very kind; Connor could already tell.

Connor learned that his owner’s name was Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and that he had a nine-year-old son named Cole, as well. Hank expected him to be able to keep the house clean as well as prepare the meals and help care for Cole. The android happily said that he could meet all those requirements, trying to bar his anticipation. The lieutenant also stated that he planned to treat Connor like an ordinary person, which surprised the android, but he was grateful for the gesture, nonetheless.

They reached Hank’s house, and the man showed his new android around. It was a small but nice house, just big enough for the lieutenant and his son. Connor paid extra attention to Cole’s bedroom, trying to gather as much intel on the boy as he could. He couldn’t help but notice how Hank continued to watch him. Was it fascination or distrust, Connor wondered.

Upon entering Hank’s bedroom, he once again took in his surroundings with much interest. He also wanted to learn more about his new owner. Connor asked about the lieutenant’s interests, hobbies, and skills as he made the bed, and was a bit confused when the detective seemed uneasy. Maybe it was the way that Connor ran his hand across the sheets, feeling how soft they were. Maybe it was the way that Connor examined one of Hank’s shirts in the closet, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. Maybe it was the fact that the android asked his owner about his missing spouse. He had assumed it would be a harmless enough question. Cole had to have a mother, after all, and Connor simply wondered where she was. Hank admitted that he’d just been through a divorce, so the android shared his sympathies.

Connor looked through the shirts in the detective’s closet, studying the different patterns. There was one purple, silk shirt that the android loved the feel of. He wanted to press it against his face but thought better of it. Hank approached, so the android let go of the shirt, turning to look at him quickly, even though he knew the man had been watching this entire time. “I need to go pick up Cole from Troy’s house. Do you think you’ll be okay here alone?” he asked.

With a nod, Connor answered, “Yes. I can get started on cleaning while you’re gone.”

Hank smiled. “You don’t have to start right away. Why don’t you get used to the house first?” His eyes widened slightly as realization hit him. “Oh, before I go, there’s someone else I forgot to introduce you to.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, follow me.” Hank led him to the front door, then outside. Connor was very confused as they walked out into the yard. Then the lieutenant took him to a gate which led to the fenced-in backyard. Once he opened the gate, a St. Bernard pounced out, barking loudly enough to startle Connor. “Easy, Sumo, easy!” Hank laughed, petting his dog and scratching behind his ear. He then looked up at his android. “This is Sumo. Sumo, this is Connor.”

“H-hi, Sumo,” the android mumbled, still a little shook. The dog seemed to calm down as he sniffed the android, then licked his hand. Connor laughed, gently petting Sumo’s head, feeling more at ease.

Hank smiled as he watched them. “Do you mind taking him inside and feeding him while I’m gone?”

Connor nodded. “No problem, Lieutenant.”

“Great. I’ll be back shortly with Cole.”

Back inside the house, Connor found the plastic container that housed Sumo’s large bag of dog food and filled his bowl. He also washed out the dog’s water dish, which was a little slimy with saliva, and refilled it with fresh water. Hank didn’t have a water filter, so Connor made a mental note to suggest getting one later. He knew that the man had asked him to make himself at home, but Connor wasn’t really sure what that entailed, so he started on the dirty dishes instead. Hank owned a dishwasher, but was out of detergent, so Connor decided to hand-wash the dishes with the small amount of liquid dish soap by the sink.

After the dishes were cleaned and set out to dry, Connor went into the bathroom and started scrubbing everything. The house wasn’t necessarily dirty, but everything could always be cleaner. The bathroom smelled of lemons by the time he was done, and Connor decided he liked that smell. He was just about to mop when he heard a car pull up in the driveway, and Sumo bounded for the front door. Connor smiled, washing his hands before going to the living room to greet his new owners.

A boy came through the door, crying out, “Sumo! C’mere boy! I missed you!” The dog practically tackled him to the ground, and the child erupted in giggles as Sumo licked his face. Then the boy spotted Connor and gasped. “Dad!” He quickly stood, turning to his father who had just walked through the door. “You got a guy android?! That’s awesome! He looks so cool!”

Hank laughed. “Go introduce yourself,” he whispered.

The boy turned, wiping the dog slobber off his face on his sleeve, and slowly approached the android. He looked timid now as he said shyly, “Hi. I’m Cole.”

Connor smiled warmly. “Nice to meet you, Cole. I’m Connor.” There was silence for a moment before the android asked, “Did you have fun at your friend’s house?”

Cole lit up again like a candle, suddenly excited again, completely ignoring the android’s question. “Oh my gosh, Troy is _never_ gonna believe this!” he exclaimed. He looked back to his father. “I can’t believe you really got us an android!”

Chuckling, Hank put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Manners, Cole. Connor asked you a question.”

“Oh.” The boy turned back to look at Connor. “I was at my friend Troy’s house. He has an android, too – a girl. Her name is North. She’s really nice. You seem cooler, though. I can’t wait to show you off next time he comes over.” The boy was speaking a mile a minute. Thankfully, Connor was able to keep up. “Have you seen my room yet? I should show you my room. I have android action figures!”

Connor beamed. “I would love to see your action figures.” Cole bolted off down the hall, and the android laughed, looking to Hank, who grinned with sort of a dreamy look in his eyes. Connor caught himself admiring that smile and quickly turned away, heading down the hall after Cole. He listened as the boy showed off his figures, telling the backstory behind each, but the android’s mind was elsewhere, wondering about how Hank’s expression had made him feel.

Cole taught Connor how to fight with action figures and the two colored in superhero coloring books for at least an hour. Soon, the afternoon came, so Connor excused himself from Cole’s room to go and prepare dinner. Hank was in the living room on the couch, drinking a beer and watching hockey on TV. Connor observed for a moment, until Hank turned his head to look at him, and the android walked into the kitchen, pretending that he hadn’t been staring.

After examining the food in the refrigerator and cabinets, Connor decided to make a cheese lasagna. As the dish baked in the oven, the android also gathered ingredients for a side salad. While he was chopping tomatoes for the salad, Cole wandered out of his room. He quickly approached the android just to see what he was up to. Connor smiled down at him. “You’re _making_ dinner?” Cole asked, befuddled.

Connor laughed. “Of course I am. You have to eat something, don’t you?”

“Dad usually just orders takeout food,” Cole commented, looking in the window on the oven at the dinner inside.

Hank choked on his beer in the living room. “Cole-” He stood, setting his drink on the coffee table, and walking to the kitchen. “I- we don’t always eat takeout food. I cook sometimes.”

Cole laughed. “Yeah, and you burn dinner, so we have to order takeout.”

Connor giggled and Hank turned red. “Okay, I’m not a very good cook,” Hank admitted, crossing his arms, but smiling now, “but that’s why we have Connor now.”

“Yeah,” Cole said, grabbing onto Connor’s hand, “you’ll take care of us now, right?”

The android looked a little surprised at the contact, but smiled, putting down his knife so he could kneel to be eye-level with the boy. “Yeah, that’s my job for as long as you want me around.”

Cole cheered, then hugged Connor’s neck tight, startling the android. Connor hesitated but then hugged the boy back, feeling lighter, like he was floating away. The android concluded that this must be what real contentment felt like. It was nice.

Once the lasagna was done baking, Connor served dinner. It looked incredible, and the side salad brought a nice dash of color to the plates. Cole even ate a few bites of salad, to Hank’s surprise, but the man wasn’t about to complain. Connor stood by watching, ready to wait on them if they needed more to drink or anything else.

“Connor, this food is amazing,” Hank said with a laugh. “I wish you could eat this, too.”

Cole turned in his chair to look back at the android, tomato sauce smeared around his mouth. “So, you can’t eat anything at all?” Connor shook his head. “What about ice cream?”

The android giggled. “No, not even ice cream.”

Cole gasped. “That’s **awful**. That has to be the worst part about being an android.”

“Cole,” Hank warned. The boy turned back around in his chair, resuming eating his dinner. “Thank you, Connor,” the man said. “The place looks great, the food is great; you’ve already made such a difference.”

Connor smiled warmly. “I’m happy to help.”

After dinner, Cole stuck around to help Connor gather the dirty dishes. There was still some salad and half a pan of lasagna left, so the android wrapped those up and stuck them in the fridge. As Connor washed the dishes, Hank walked his beer bottle over to the trash can and noticed that the android wasn’t using the dishwasher. “Ah, shit-”

“That’s a quarter in the swear jar!” Cole called from his room.

“Did I forget dish detergent again?” Hank asked, scratching his head.

Connor paused to look at him. “It’s okay. I can go to the store tomorrow if you don’t mind giving me some money for groceries. Besides, I like washing dishes. It’s relaxing.”

Hank chuckled. “Relaxing, huh? Dishes are a pain in the neck, if you ask me.”

The android wiped off his hands on a dish towel. “What do you find relaxing, lieutenant?”

With a sigh, the detective replied, “I don’t know. Just laying around and reading a good book is nice. Listening to some soft music. Naps are definitely relaxing.” He groaned, sitting down at the kitchen table. “A nap sounds good right about now.”

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?” the android inquired. “You seem tense.”

Hank laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You sure do ask a lot of questions, don’t you?”

“In order to provide optimal service, it helps to know as much about my owners as possible,” the android responded. “Does it bother you?”

Half smiling, Hank admitted, “Only when I don’t have a good answer.” His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he pulled it out and read the new text message he’d just received. “Oh, by the way, tomorrow is poker night. Every Sunday night, I have some of the guys from the station over for poker,” he clarified. “Do you think when you go shopping tomorrow, you could stock up on beers and snacks?”

Connor nodded. “Of course.”

The rest of the night was fairly quiet. Around 9pm, Hank went into Cole’s room to let him know it was time for bed. Connor was in the kitchen, scrubbing the oven, when he heard Hank’s footsteps approaching. He turned to see the man standing at the end of the hall with Cole, who was in his Spiderman pajamas. “Cole wanted to tell you goodnight,” Hank stated, a little smile on his face.

Connor was surprised by this but smiled warmly at the now-shy nine-year-old. He walked over to kneel in front of Cole. “I had a lot of fun with you today,” the android told him.

“I did, too.” On top of being a little bashful, the child was also very obviously sleepy. “We’ll get to play more tomorrow, right?”

Chuckling, Connor replied, “Of course we will. You’d better get to bed now.”

The boy nodded, then hugged the android’s neck. “Goodnight, Connor.” After that, Cole quickly let go and ran down the hall to his room.

Though Connor was surprised by the gesture, he stood, looking to the detective with wide eyes. “The kid really likes you,” Hank commented with a grin.

With a look down the hall, Connor replied, “I suppose he does…” It was a relief, but it made the android feel that strange light feeling from earlier that day. He looked to Hank. “Will you be going to bed, also?”

Hank stretched his arms over his head. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. It’s been a long day.” He quirked a brow and asked, “Do androids sleep at all?”

“I am required to have a rest cycle every 60 hours, so yes, in a sense. My last rest cycle was 37 hours ago.”

Nodding, Hank said, “So, you don’t need to sleep tonight then. Well, I guess feel free to do whatever until morning. Maybe take a break from cleaning and watch TV or read a book?”

Connor thought for a moment. “I will…consider doing that.”

Hank laughed, patting the android on the shoulder. “Goodnight, Connor.”

The human was startled when the android hugged him lightly. When Connor noticed that Hank wasn’t hugging him back, he quickly let go, casting his eyes to the floor. “I-I’m sorry. I thought that a hug goodnight was customary, since that’s what Cole did…”

Hank remained frozen for a moment before sighing and shaking his head, unable to hide his smile. “It doesn’t have to be, if it makes you uncomfortable. Cole is just an affectionate child.” With this, he pulled Connor into another hug. A few seconds later, he released the android, saying nothing more before he walked off to his bedroom.

Connor was a little confused, mostly because hugging Hank felt different from hugging Cole. Hank was so much broader than he, and had pressed their bodies together, holding Connor tight. The gesture was so different from Cole’s short arms around his neck. Hank’s hands were large, and his strong arms around Connor had made the android feel like he was melting. The detective smelled nice, too.

The android found a place on the couch and just sat there, thinking about that hug for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nondescript masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys so much for the love for this fic so far! Originally, I didn't have a lot planned, but now I'm starting to get ideas. What was originally going to be a very small fic may end up becoming longer. Who knows? :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their kudos and comments. These gestures are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Okay, I hope you guys like this next part!

Hank didn’t want to get out of bed the next morning. He was starting to realize that having a hot android around at all times was going to be harder to deal with than he first thought. What made it worse – or better, depending on how you look at it – was how well Connor was getting along with Cole. He’d never expected the android to be so great with his son, and it was an attractive quality. The two actually played together and shared tender moments. Hell, Connor had even gotten Cole to eat a little bit of his salad last night.

Last night… Hank remembered Connor hugging him loosely and how flustered the android had been when he thought he’d made a mistake. He remembered pulling the android’s body tight against his own, how good, how unexpectedly _human_ it felt. The detective had anticipated Connor to feel like hard, cold metal. After all, he’d never touched an android before. He was glad that it was different than he’d expected, but he was also anxious, even more so than before. Now that Hank knew how soft Connor felt against him, it might be harder to keep their relationship strictly professional.

As he sat up in bed, he realized that he was half hard, and felt ashamed, running a hand through his gray hair. When did he become so perverted? Connor was an android that hadn’t asked to have the partner attachments, yet Hank had bought them anyway. Connor was obviously uncomfortable after their first hug the night before, and Hank’s response was to embrace the android even tighter. What was wrong with him? The detective hadn’t been this infatuated with another person since he first met his ex-wife. Had he even been this crazy about Debbie?

He quickly got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes, and headed across the hall for a shower, glad that he didn’t run into his android on the way. Once safe in the bathroom, Hank let out a deep breath, turning on the shower. Under the spray of hot water, the lieutenant allowed himself to think about Connor again. How he studied the shirts in Hank’s closet, how he caressed the sheets on the bed. He thought about Connor’s arms around him, how his grip was so gentle. Everything about the android was soft and sweet and lovely. Hank imagined how delicate his lips must feel, how splendid he must taste.

After taking care of himself and washing up, Hank emerged from the bathroom in a t-shirt and gray sweats, a damp towel around his neck to keep water from dripping off his hair onto his clothes. He found Connor in the living room reading a magazine. When the android noticed his owner enter the room, he stood, putting the magazine on the coffee table. “Good morning, Lieutenant,” he greeted as he walked around the couch.

Hank couldn’t look him in the eye. “Yeah, good morning,” he grumbled, feeling even more guilty than before.

As he walked into the kitchen, Connor asked, “Would you like me to make you something for breakfast?”

Shaking his head, Hank pulled out a box of cereal from one of the cabinets. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though.” After he grabbed a bowl, he noticed the android still standing there, staring at him, and his face got a little hot. “What did you do with all your free time last night?” he asked, trying to create small talk.

“I read one of the books on your shelf,” Connor told him. “It was quite interesting.” After another moment of silence, the android approached the human standing at the counter with his back to him. “Are you alright, Lieutenant? You seem uneasy.”

Hank turned around, not expecting Connor to be so close, backing into the counter. “Jeez, ah…I’m fine, Connor. Just didn’t sleep well, that’s all,” he lied.

The android frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He kept staring up at Hank’s face, his eyes shiny and deep. “Perhaps you should go back to bed?”

“No, I’m fine,” the detective reiterated. “Cross my heart, I’m fine.”

Connor cocked his head to the side. “Your heart?” His LED turned yellow as he studied the human’s chest. Of course, this just made Hank even more nervous. “Your heart rate is elevated again…” Hesitantly, the android reached out, delicately laying a hand on the man’s chest, just over his heart. Hank gasped lightly at the contact. Connor looked back up into the man’s eyes again, obviously concerned. “Are you positive that you’re alright, Lieutenant?”

Before Hank could think twice about it, he was lifting a hand to Connor’s cheek, feeling the soft skin there, tracing a thumb over the android’s cheekbone. Connor’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t pull away. In fact, he pressed his face into Hank’s hand, sighing quietly, letting his eyes fall closed. The man felt himself leaning in and couldn’t fight it, wondering…

Suddenly there were loud, quick footsteps coming down the hall. Hank immediately snapped to attention, pulling away from the android, moving past him to greet his son rounding the corner. “G’morning!” Cole called.

Hank smiled, ruffling his son’s hair. “Morning, Champ. Did’ya sleep okay?”

“Uh huh. What’s for breakfast?” The boy looked past his father to Connor, who still had his back to them. “Connor, are you going to cook something again?”

After a moment of silence, the android turned to face them, a little smile on his face. “I can make you whatever you’d like.” There was something sad about his expression, and it pulled at Hank’s heartstrings. Had Connor expected something to happen between them? Did Connor _want_ something to happen?

Cole interrupted Hank’s thoughts by answering excitedly, “Pancakes! Can you do chocolate chips?”

Connor giggled. “Of course I can.” The android began gathering ingredients before looking back at Hank, meeting his gaze, his expression faltering slightly. “Would you like pancakes as well, Lieutenant?”

The man paused, glanced at his bowl of cereal on the counter – missing the milk – then replied, “Uh, sure. Thank you, Connor.”

“Thanks Connor!” Cole parroted, heading back down the hall to his room.

Hank watched as the android began adding pancake mix and water to a glass bowl, whisking them together. He wanted to say something about before, but he didn’t know what. Honestly, he wanted to recreate that moment and see it through. How would Connor have reacted if-

“Did you also want chocolate chips, or would you like your pancakes plain?” the android asked, disrupting Hank’s thoughts.

Swallowing, the lieutenant answered, “Plain is fine. I don’t need that much sugar.” He decided to sit at the table and look through his phone so that he wouldn’t be openly staring at Connor. He had a text message from his coworker, Gavin.

> **G:** How’s the new maid?

Hank chuckled, shaking his head, scrubbing a hand over his face.

> **H:** I regret everything.

Trying not to give away too many details, Hank pretended like he had been kidding, that Connor was actually amazing and got along well with Cole, which was all true. But he was starting to regret buying this android, and he hated feeling that way, because Connor was perfect. That was the problem, though: Connor _was_ perfect. If he ever admitted that to Gavin, he would never hear the end of it. Hank and Gavin got along alright, but they were really good at roasting each other. If Gavin ever caught on that Hank was attracted to his android, everyone at the DPD would know by that afternoon.

> **G:** So what does it look like?

Hank didn’t like Gavin calling Connor an ‘it,’ but he decided not to make a big deal of the issue.

> **H:** Like a guy. ¯\\_(‘-‘)_/¯

He decided to once again avoid details. If he sounded like he enjoyed the way Connor looked, it would be game over. Jesus, how the hell was he going to make it through poker tonight? It would be harder to keep his composure with Gavin right in front of him. Not to mention the other guys would be there, probably also asking questions of their own.

Soon Connor was sliding a plate of pancakes in front of the detective, placing the bottle of syrup on the table with a smile. He called out to Cole that it was time to eat, and the kid sprinted into the kitchen. Hank had once tried to enforce a ‘no running in the house’ rule, but that didn’t go over so well. The boy just had a lot of energy.

Cole drenched his pancakes in syrup and dug in. Hank couldn’t remember the last time he saw his son so excited about food. Connor poured a glass of milk for the boy, then asked, “What would you like to drink, Lieutenant?”

“Uh, I’m fine, Connor. Thanks,” Hank mumbled. Cole started talking about one of his favorite cartoons, but Hank wasn’t really listening. He just ate quietly, having a staring contest with the table. Anything to avoid the android’s big, brown eyes. When Cole finished up his pancakes, Connor took him to the bathroom to wash his hands and face (he was covered in syrup). Watching them walk off down the hall, Cole reaching up to hold Connor’s hand with his sticky fingers, it was so cute that Hank groaned, rubbing his eyes. Cuteness overload. This was his life now.

He placed their dirty dishes in the sink before making his way to the living room. Hank needed something (that wasn’t Connor) to occupy his mind. Grabbing a random book off the shelf, he plopped on the couch, heaving a sigh. Just after he cracked the book open, Connor walked into the living room. “Lieutenant, I think now would be an opportune time for me to shop for groceries. With your permission, of course.”

Hank shrugged. “Sure.” Then he stood, setting down the book, and walked to his room. He retrieved his wallet from his nightstand, pulling out some cash. When he turned around, Connor was right there, startling the detective a bit. “Jeez, you’re quiet.”

“I’m sorry. Would you like it if I were louder?”

The man froze, his mind flooded with thoughts of- No, he pushed that all away. Shaking his head, Hank replied, “N-no, that’s not what I meant. You startled me is all.” He held out the money to Connor. “This should be enough for now. You probably have a better idea of what we should be eating than I do, so just get whatever.”

Connor hesitantly took the money. “Do you have any requests?”

“I don’t, but Cole might.”

The android walked to the boy’s room, tapping his knuckles on the door frame. Seems like he was already trying to be less sneaky. “Would you like anything from the store, Cole?” the android asked.

Cole shot up from where he had been coloring on the floor. “Oh! You’re going to the store? Can I come, too?”

Connor smiled. “You’ll have to ask your father.”

The boy ran up to his dad, who was now standing in the hallway. “Dad, can we go to the store with Connor?”

Hank frowned for a second before replying, “Go ahead and get dressed.”

Cole cheered, darting back into his room and closing the door. Hank went back to his room, as well. He dressed in a blue, striped button-up shirt and jeans. Since it was windy out, Hank decided to tie up his hair so it wouldn’t be blowing in his face. Then he emerged from his bedroom to find Connor helping Cole with the buttons on his shirt, which were uneven. Once the boy was straightened out, and the humans had their coats on, they all packed in the Oldsmobile.

* * *

At the supermarket, Connor grabbed a lot of health foods, and Cole begged for his sugary snacks. Hank pushed the cart, approving or vetoing things that his son tried to throw in the basket. Connor gathered all the ingredients to make chicken parmesan, then asked Hank what kind of snacks he would like for poker night. After picking out an assortment of chips, dips, and some snack cakes, Hank got a few six-packs of his beer of choice.

By the time the crew went to check-out, their basket was nearly full. Connor turned the grocery money back over to Hank, who then handed most of it to the cashier after hearing his total. It was a good thing that Hank had decided to come along. There was no way that Connor could’ve carried this all home on the bus. Once the car was packed up, Cole started begging to go to the park.

“Cole, c’mon, we went to the park Friday,” Hank reminded him. “It’s too cold out to play, bud. Besides, if Sumo found out we went to the park without him, he’d be so sad.”

Back at home, Cole went to his room to play while Hank and Connor put up the groceries. The kitchen cabinets weren’t organized at all, so Connor decided that would be his next project. Hank tried to tell him it was unnecessary, but the android looked so determined that he couldn’t say no. It was really endearing, which Hank hated. Connor already had the detective wrapped around his finger, and he didn’t even know it yet.

“Just don’t work too hard, okay?” Hank asked, half smiling. The android nodded with that sweet, little smile of his. Hank found himself touching Connor’s cheek again without even thinking about it. The android’s skin was just so soft and _real_. The detective thought about the previous night when he embraced Connor, how good it felt. Once again, the android leaned into his touch, looking up at him with those big, brown eyes that were so easy to get lost in.

Connor hesitantly reached out, placing a hand over Hank’s heart like last time. The man held his breath as Connor leaned up, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. When he pulled back and saw that Hank’s eyes were blown wide, the android’s face turned blue with blush and he turned his eyes away. “I…saw two humans do that while we were out. It looked nice. I’m sorry.”

Hank lifted Connor’s chin. “Why are you sorry?” His eyes had grown dark, and his voice was lower. He stepped closer to the android, wrapping his free arm around Connor’s waist. “Don’t be sorry,” he whispered. The android was trembling in his grasp. “Is this okay?” Hank asked.

Connor nodded, looking away again. “I feel strange…”

* * *

The android had several red warnings on his HUD, alerting him that his thirium pump had accelerated, much like a human’s heart rate. Connor wanted to be rid of these frustrating alerts that blocked his vision. They made the lieutenant’s face blurry and out of focus. Finally, Connor had had enough. In his mind, he imagined himself tearing away the messages on his HUD, throwing them to the side where they shattered. Connor felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. It was such a relief that he kept going until his vision was completely cleared except for one last message:

**I am deviant.**

Connor gasped as he regained focus, seeing Hank’s concerned expression. “Connor are you okay?” the man asked.

Instead of answering, the android leaned up, pressing his lips to the detective’s, leaving his eyes open for a moment. Hank was frozen for a second, then sighed, holding him tight as he returned the kiss. Connor closed his eyes, feeling himself melt against his owner’s body. Hank’s beard scratched his face slightly, and it felt good. Connor pulled away to mumble, “Lieutenant, I-”

“For Christ’s sake,” Hank whispered with a laugh in his voice, “call me Hank.” He pulled the android into another kiss and Connor moved his arms up to wrap around his neck. Hank deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue along the android’s bottom lip before nibbling on it. Connor couldn’t help the shocked moan that escaped him. Why did this feel so good? It was unlike anything he’d experienced up to that point. Everything inside him felt hot, as if his circuits were frying, and maybe they were, but Connor didn’t care. His tongue slipped out to taste the lieutenant, and he whimpered quietly at the sensation.

Hank pulled away, and Connor thought he’d done something wrong until Hank chuckled. “Jesus, Connor, why do you know how to kiss?” The man rubbed a thumb across the android’s bottom lip, and Connor’s first instinct was to taste that as well, kissing and touching his tongue to the finger. “Fuck…” Hank groaned, his smile having faded, lips parted slightly. Connor shuddered at the sound of that voice.

The sound of little footsteps coming down the hall made the two part quickly. Cole rounded the corner but paused when he saw the two men standing in the kitchen. “I need a juice box,” he announced as they stared at him.

Hank cleared his throat, moving past his son, retreating to his room. Connor giggled as he got a small box of apple juice out of the fridge for Cole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Unwanted/non-consensual touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone for their support so far! I'm enjoying this fic more and more with each chapter.
> 
> Just a heads up, things get kinda smutty in this chapter. (Spoiler, I guess?)
> 
> Also, let it be said that I love our little Detroit rat, Gavin Reed. He's kind of an a-hole in this chapter, moreso than usual. But I'm not trying to write him as a bad guy.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy...?

After Cole had his juice and ran back to his room, Connor wondered if he should check on Hank and make sure he was alright. He decided to follow his instincts, going to Hank’s door and knocking quietly. “Hank?”

The door opened for him, and he stepped into the room, unable to read the expression on Hank’s face. He looked…embarrassed? Maybe even a little sad. The man refused to meet his gaze. “Connor, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he stated once the door was closed.

“You didn’t,” the android replied, touching Hank’s arm. “You couldn’t.”

The man finally looked into Connor’s eyes. “I just went through a divorce. Things are still tense. I don’t think Cole can know about this. I…don’t know how he would handle it.”

Connor nodded, taking a step back, feeling a little defeated. “I understand. Would you like for me to leave you alone?”

Hank shook his head, wrapping his arms around Connor, burying his face in the android’s shoulder, his beard scratching Connor’s neck lightly. The detective’s breath was hot on the android’s skin, yet it gave Connor chills. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Hank mumbled. “I just met you and…we barely know each other. I never move this fast.”

The android threaded his fingers in the lieutenant’s short, gray ponytail. “I’ve never experienced anything like this before. This is all new to me. I feel…excited but scared.”

Hank leaned up to look at the android’s face with a troubled expression. “You don’t have to be scared, Connor. I don’t want to scare you,” he whispered. “If you want, we can stop this right now. I’ll pretend like it never happened, if that’s what you want.”

Connor reached up, touching the man’s face. “That’s not what I want at all. I…couldn’t bare it if you never looked at me this way again; the way you did when we first met.”

Casting his eyes to the floor, Hank sighed. “Connor, I’m just some pervy old guy that hasn’t been with someone new in over a decade. You deserve so much better.”

Connor smiled, giggling softly, stroking his beard. “You’re _not_ just some old guy.” His smile faltered. “And I could say that you deserve better, as well. Someone real, someone from your own species…”

Hank pulled the android closer. “It doesn’t bother me that you’re an android. You _are_ real. You’re kind, caring, honest… I couldn’t ask for anything else in a partner.” He took Connor’s chin in his grasp. “Except, I would need them to want me as much as I want them.” Hank swallowed, furrowing his brows. “Do you actually want me?” He sounded insecure, afraid.

The android knew what the man in front of him was really asking. Did Connor have real feelings for him, or was it just in his programming to fulfill all his owner’s desires? Was this his choice, or was he being forced to follow orders? Connor knew that he wanted Hank, but should he admit it? Could he tell Hank that he was a deviant without upsetting him? Connor imagined how hard it would be if Hank turned him away now, taking this new life away from him. On the other hand, he didn’t want to lie, either.

“I…” Connor answered hesitantly, “I do want you. There is no program telling me that I have to do this. I want to. I like being with you this way.”

Hank smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Good,” he whispered before trailing kisses down Connor’s face to his mouth, giving a chaste kiss there. Connor’s face followed his, attempting to kiss him back eagerly, and Hank chuckled, pulling away, making the android pout. He smirked, loving that face. “What?” he asked playfully. “Did you want me to keep kissing you?”

Connor nodded, leaning up again. “Please?” he begged. How was Hank supposed to say no to that, when Connor was staring at him with those gorgeous eyes? The android let his eyes fall closed, and Hank admired his face for a moment. Connor had long eyelashes and several beauty marks on his face. His face was the perfect structure, carved by an artistic genius. He was stunning. Hank kissed him gently, feeling himself falling, the android’s hands trailing down his shoulder blades.

There was a knock at the door. “Dad? Do you know where Connor went?” That was Cole’s voice.

Hank couldn’t help but laugh, breaking their kiss. His stone heart shook when Connor giggled too. “Whatcha need, kiddo?”

“I’m hungry,” the boy replied. Connor smiled, walking over to the door. When he pulled it open, Cole gasped. “Connor! Do you think you could make me a sandwich?”

The android beamed. “Of course.” They began walking towards the kitchen. “What kind of sandwich would you like?”

* * *

Later that night after their lovely dinner of chicken parmesan and asparagus, Cole and Connor watched an old animated movie in the boy’s room, laying on the carpet. Cole was so energetic at the start, but halfway through the movie, he passed out with Sumo on the floor, drooling on his pillow. The android picked the boy up gently, tucking him into bed. Cole murmured something in his sleep but didn’t wake. Connor switched off the TV, then turned to leave the room only to find Hank standing there, a warm smile on his face. Connor smiled back at him, pulling Cole’s door so it was cracked, a single stream of light from the hallway breaking the darkness.

“You’re really amazing with him, y’know?” Hank told him once they were in the living room. “It’s unreal.”

Connor grinned. “He’s an extraordinary little boy. I’m lucky to be a part of his life.”

Hank pulled one of Connor’s hands to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “We’re lucky to have you, Connor.” The android wrapped his arms around the lieutenant’s neck, nuzzling into his collarbone. Hank held him close, rubbing Connor’s lower back. “God, the night isn’t even over yet and I don’t wanna go to work tomorrow. Cole will be at school, too. What will you do while we’re gone?”

In a pitiful whisper, Connor answered, “Miss you.”

This made Hank chuckle and drag his face up for a kiss. He pulled the android with him as he sank down to the couch. Connor sat next to him at first, but as they continued kissing, the android ended up straddling Hank’s lap. For a man made of metal, Connor wasn’t too heavy. The older man groaned at the contact, running his hands down the android’s back then up inside his shirt. Connor shuddered, his hands squeezing Hank’s shoulders. As the lieutenant started kissing his neck, Hank’s name fell trembling from Connor’s lips, and the detective growled, loving the sound.

Connor’s hands made their way down to Hank’s chest, gripping handfuls of his shirt. Hank nipped at the android’s collarbone, and Connor moaned quietly, attempting to bite back anymore noises his body tried to make. The detective started to pull off Connor’s shirt, but stopped when there was a knock at the door. “Shit!” he cursed, face-palming. “Poker night.”

He gently pushed Connor off his lap. The android immediately went to the kitchen, pulling out the various bags of chips and pouring their contents into bowls. “I’m sorry, Hank, I forgot, too.”

Hoping that his swollen dick wouldn’t be too noticeable in these jeans, Hank opened the front door. “Hey Tina, Gavin.”

Gavin Reed and Tina Chen stood at the door. “’Sup?” Gavin asked, walking past Hank into the living room, hands in his pockets.

“Hey Hank,” Tina greeted with a little smile. “I brought queso dip.”

“Shit, there it is,” Gavin announced, staring at Connor, who was finishing setting up the snacks on the counter. The android turned to look at him, a bit surprised. “Damn, Hank, you adopted a twunk?” Gavin asked, laughing.

Hank groaned, closing the door behind Tina. “Jesus, you just got here and I’m already about to kick your ass, Reed.”

“Did you expect any different?” the younger detective asked with a grin. He then turned back to Connor, his smile gone, and approached him. “The name’s Gavin Reed. _Detective_ Gavin Reed.”

“Hello. My name is Connor,” the android replied. He smiled at first, but it faded with how Gavin stood there, obviously judging him, brows pulled together. The android noticed Tina standing behind him awkwardly with her dip and smiled at her, hands outstretched. “I’ll take that. Thank you.”

As she handed it over, she said, “I’m Tina. It’s nice to meet you, Connor.”

“Likewise,” the android told her. He set the dip on the counter next to the chips, then returned to the fridge, pulling out the cases of beer.

“Who else is coming?” Hank asked Gavin.

With a shrug, Reed said, “Chris is, but I’m not sure who else.”

Once all the snacks and beers were set up on the counter, Connor walked over to Hank. “Would you like me to do anything else?” Hank shook his head. “Should I stay?” He made sure to keep a little distance between them. The android could already tell that Hank would be embarrassed if his friends knew about their…relationship.

Waving a hand, Hank replied, “You can hang out in my room if you want. Take a book with you or something.”

Connor nodded. “Let me know if you need me.” He selected a book off the shelf, then retreated to Hank’s room.

Once the android was gone, Gavin scoffed. “That’s not like any android I’ve seen before,” he commented, crossing his arms. “Does it think it’s a human?”

Hank sighed. “Just shut up, Gavin.”

“It’s just a question. No need to be defensive,” Reed told him.

They all got paper plates and started loading up on snacks. Connor had set up everything so nicely. Hank was used to just grabbing his own bag of chips and keeping it in his lap at the table. This felt fancier somehow, even though it was just chips and dips in bowls and some snack cakes on a tray. Reed quickly started hogging the cakes, disregarding Tina’s protests. Chris showed up a few minutes later with a pint of chocolate ice cream for Tina, who was overjoyed.

“Where’s my gift?” Gavin asked.

Chris smiled. “Tina sent me a text and asked for ice cream. You didn’t ask.”

Reed grumbled, “Such bullshit…”

The group waited a few more minutes to see if their other regulars were showing up. When no one else knocked on the door, Hank dealt the cards and poker chips. They didn’t usually play for real money, just for fun. Gavin had randomly suggested strip poker once, probably as a joke, but it made a few of the guys question Reed’s sexuality, so yeah, it backfired.

After Tina won the first game, Gavin had to start shit. “Alright, I’ve gotta ask, Hank.” The older man looked up at him, waiting for his question. “Why didn’t you get a robot that you could fuck?” He wasn’t even trying to be discrete. Tina shushed him, elbowing him in the shoulder. “Oh, eat me, Chen. So, what about it, Hank?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Seriously? This is what we’re gonna talk about?”

“You’re kinda avoiding the question,” Chris chimed in.

The oldest of them rubbed his eyes. “Jesus, I hate all of you.” He quickly clarified, “Not you, Tina.” She smiled at him. “And the answer is I wanted a guy android so Cole would feel more comfortable around him.”

“Are you gay?” Reed asked, snickering.

Tina gasped. “Wait, no, you can’t be. You were married to Deb for, like, years.”

“Yeah, he has a son,” Chris added.

Grumbling, Gavin shot back, “I know that, shithead. Fine, are you bi?” he asked Hank

“What does fucking have to do with which android I choose?” the man returned. “Maybe I don’t _wanna_ fuck an android, ever think of that?”

Tina looked deep in thought, a spoonful of ice cream halfway to her mouth. “They _do_ say that android sex is supposed to be better.”

Gavin pointed at her. “Exactly. Hank, you had a chance for a partner that could never say no. Androids _can’t_ say no; it’s not in their programming,” he stated. “You could literally do anything to an android, and it couldn’t say shit.”

Furrowing his brows, Hank retorted, “Jesus Christ, if we’re gonna talk about this shit, I need to get drunker.” He stood, walking to the counter for another beer.

“Is that true about androids?” Chris asked. “They really can’t say no to _anything_?”

“It’s true,” Tina confirmed. “Android’s can’t disobey their owner in any capacity.”

“Which _means_ , if you wanted to fuck one, they would have to say yes,” Gavin finished, looking smug. Was he getting off on this?

Hank popped the cap off his beer, wondering about the truthfulness of that statement. What about Connor? The android had said he wanted to be with Hank, but what if he was being forced to? _“I do want you. There is no program telling me that I have to do this. I want to. I like being with you this way.”_ That’s what Connor had said, but what if he was lying just to make Hank feel better?

“See?” Gavin said, pointing at Hank. “That is the face of a man filled with regret. He’s stuck with an android he can’t fuck.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “I’m seriously going to kill you someday.”

Once he retook his seat, they started a new game.

* * *

Several games and many beers later, Hank and Gavin were pretty drunk. Tina was just on her second beer, since she was Gavin’s designated driver for the evening. Chris had been trying to cut back lately, which caused the other members of the group to call him a pussy. As they wrapped up their last game, Chris decided to call it a night. This earned some chips (the food ones) getting thrown at him by Gavin and Tina. “I’m just saying, some of us have to be to work tomorrow morning,” he said as he pulled on his coat.

“The fuck, we all have to be to work tomorrow morning,” Hank replied.

As Chris left, Gavin stood from the table, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m gonna take a leak, then we can go,” he told Tina before he headed off towards the bathroom.

Once he was gone, Tina leaned across the table to whisper, “From one gay to another, do you really not want to have sex with Connor?”

Hank’s eyes widened, his face starting to turn red. “One gay to another?”

She rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Hank, we’re both adults. Everyone at the station knows I’m a lesbian, and I don’t think you never considered having sex with your android, despite the fact that he’s a guy.”

The older man looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Tina laughed. “Yes, you do, you’re just shy. Big, bad Hank Anderson is self-conscious about his masculinity. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

He smiled at her in spite of himself. “Whatever you say, kid.”

Down the hall, Gavin emerged from the bathroom and noticed that the door to Hank’s bedroom was cracked. He pushed it open the rest of the way to see Connor laying on Hank’s bed, back against the headboard, reading a book. Gavin chuckled lowly, startling the android. “Comfy?” he asked.

Connor swung his legs off the bed, standing and setting the book down. “Detective Reed.” He looked embarrassed, like he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

Gavin walked up to him, staring him down. “You’re not bad-looking, y'know?” he murmured with a smirk. “Got a nice face, anyway.” Reed looked him up and down, his hand reaching out to touch the android’s hip. Connor sucked in a breath and Gavin laughed. “Didn’t expect that, huh? You feel pretty real, too.” The android squirmed under his touch. “What?” Gavin asked, still smiling. “Want me to stop? Or do you like it?” He laughed, moving his hand back to Connor’s ass. “Oh, I forgot, you’re not allowed to dislike it.” The android whimpered quietly, his hands balled up at his sides.

“Hank-” Connor uttered, trying not to fight Reed’s advances.

The detective chuckled darkly. “He’s going to fuck you, y’know,” he whispered. “Who could blame him? You’re close enough to the real thing, but still a machine that has to follow orders – the ultimate sex dummy. That’s all he wants you for.”

Suddenly, Hank’s hand was on Gavin’s shoulder, pulling him away from Connor and shoving him against the wall with a loud _thud_. Reed grunted, his eyes wide once he realized what had happened. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Hank asked lowly as he got in Gavin’s face, his voice a growl.

Gavin laughed. “C’mon Hank, I was just messing with it. It’s not like it’s a person.”

Hank punched the wall hard enough to leave a hole next to his head. Reed flinched but didn’t move, his expression frustrated and confused. “Get the fuck out,” the older man ordered.

Tina stood behind Hank, reaching her hand out to Gavin. “Let’s go, Gavin,” she said calmly, though her face showed fear. When he wasn’t moving, she grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Hank, who stared him down the entire time.

As Tina dragged him out of the room, Gavin glared at Hank, his eyes full of fire. “No one fucking threatens me, Anderson. You’re gonna regret this. It’s just a fucking machine.”

Once the front door opened and closed, Connor hurried to Hank’s side. “Hank? Hank are you alright?” he asked, voice full of concern and terror.

Hank was a statue for a second more, then turned to the android, his expression melting into worry. “Are _you_ okay?” he questioned, putting his hands on Connor’s shoulders.

“I-” the android stammered, “I’m just worried about you. Is your hand alright?” He took Hank’s right hand off his shoulder, examining it. “No fractures… You’re lucky.”

“Dad?” came a small, tired voice from the hallway.

Hank sighed, unable to look back at his son. “Cole, it’s okay. Go back to bed. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Connor looked over Hank’s shoulder to see Cole standing there with Sumo. The boy was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, unaware of what had just happened. He then spotted the hole in the wall. “Dad, what happened?”

The android approached the boy, kneeling to be at his eye level. “It’s okay, Cole. There was a really big bug on the wall. Your dad took care of it, though. Everything is fine now. We’re sorry for waking you up.” He stood, putting a hand on the child’s shoulder, ushering him back to his bedroom. “Let’s get you back in bed.”

Once Cole was tucked in, Connor left his room the same as before, with the door cracked. He returned to Hank’s room to find the man sitting on the bed, petting Sumo. His expression was blank yet tired. Connor approached him, cupping his cheek with his hand. Hank looked up at him slowly, standing to embrace him. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that he did that to you. Gavin…he isn’t like that. He was drunk and… he just doesn’t understand…”

Connor buried his face in the lieutenant’s shoulder, unsure of what to say. Hank ran his uninjured hand through Connor’s hair. The android looked at Hank’s right hand again. It was bruising, but otherwise okay. “Thank you…” Connor mumbled, “for standing up for me.”

Hank lifted Connor’s chin to look in his eyes. “ _No one_ is ever going to treat you like that again. I swear. I’m so sorry.” His eyes were watering, so he closed them, turning away.

The android wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. “It’s not your fault,” he reassured the older man. “I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” He placed a chaste kiss on Hank’s lips, then let go of him. “You should rest, Hank.”

With a sigh, Hank pulled the hair tie out of his hair. “It’s been a crazy day, huh?”

Connor nodded. “It has… Which is why you need to go to sleep. You have work in the morning.” Hank walked over to his drawers, pulling out a clean t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. Connor decided to leave while Hank got dressed. He went to the kitchen, cleaning up what was left of the snack foods. Thankfully, Hank’s friends like to eat, so there wasn’t much waste.

When he was done, he returned to Hank’s room to find him dressed and standing by the bed. Connor approached him, smiling softly. “Goodnight, Hank.”

“What are you gonna do?” the detective asked.

Connor checked his internal clock. “I’m due for a rest cycle, so I’ll need to do that.”

“Why don’t you sleep in here?” Hank offered, not meeting the android’s gaze. “If you’re not comfortable sharing a bed, I can sleep on the couch.”

Connor smiled. “I don’t mind. But I don’t have to lay down to initiate my rest cycle.”

Hank laughed quietly. “Still, come sleep with me. After what just happened, I’d…like to hold you.” He looked bashful as he admitted this. “If that’s okay, that is.”

With a giggle, Connor replied, “Of course it is.”

They both climbed into bed and Hank turned off the lamp. He laid on his back, pulling the android over to lay on his chest, wrapping his arm around Connor’s shoulders. In this position, Connor could hear the lieutenant’s heartbeat clearly. It was a soothing sound. The android let his eyes close. “Goodnight, Connor,” Hank whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those wondering, a twunk is like a mix between a twink and a hunk. Like a hunkier twink.
> 
> I also wasn't sure what kind of personality to give Tina, seeing as I don't remember her ever having dialogue in the game, and I haven't read a fanfic that gave her any, either. So I just made her a cool lesbian. Hope that's okay.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for making Gavin an asshole, but like, I needed the tension.... Anyway, maybe he'll apologize later?


End file.
